The Best for the Best
by taitofan
Summary: Ron DeLite turns to the world's oldest profession to make money, and his first client is the last person he expected. For the PW Kink Meme.


The Best for the Best

by taitofan

Rated R for yaoi and sexual activities

Disclaimer: Neither Phoenix Wright nor its characters belong to me. After all, if they did, Luke would have run away with Ron and lived happily ever after. And Maya would be Franziska's love kitten. …Yeah, they aren't mine.

Author's notes: When I saw a request at the PW kink meme asking for a broke Ron DeLite turning to prostitution and taking Luke Atmey as his first client, I knew I had to do it. It's my OTP after all. Other requirements? Gloved handjob in a limo with Luke convincing Ron to leave Desiree, and Desiree finding a note saying Ron had run off with the man who framed him for murder. I don't hate her, but the OP does, so screwing her over was a must. It was oddly satisfying… Anyway, this is mostly unchanged from the version at the meme, just with the errors fixed. The OP liked it, so I hope everyone else does too. Remember—I filled the request. If you don't like the lack of plot, go somewhere else and whine. This was purely for fun.

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-21-08

* * *

Ron tried his best not to feel dirty as he walked down the street, but it was hard, what with knowing where he was, what he was about to do, and what he was _wearing_.

The Red Light District was no place for him. The streets were filthy and the people who walked them even filthier. He hadn't even met a customer yet, but he already felt as if the very atmosphere was tainting him. The black hot pants he wore barely covered his behind, and the silky white shirt, though more familiar, was rather translucent and thus not much of a comfort. It wouldn't be very hard to run the other way, back to his safe home, back to clothes that fit him and weren't bought from a cheap, dingy sex shop… But he couldn't.

The DeLites were, to be blunt, broke. Ron had given Desiree every last penny he owned, and yet she still bought everything that caught her very observant eyes. They were in dire risk of losing their home, their possessions… No…_no_, he couldn't let her down.

He wouldn't steal anymore, he'd promised himself that, but no one wanted to hire him; the trials, even if he had been found not guilty, had seen to that. He'd racked his brain for days, trying to think of a way to support his wife's shopoholic ways…and selling himself was all that came to mind. No one might want to hire him, but _surely_ someone would want to sleep with him. If nothing else, he knew his pretty, feminine features would call to the regulars of these streets—males and females alike.

So there he was, walking slowly so as to not blister his feet in the new black ankle boots he'd bought to go with the clothes, wondering who it would be. A man? A woman? Someone married and dissatisfied with their marriage? An unattractive virgin determined to lose said virginity? Someone with far too much money on their hands and nothing better to do? He didn't know…and he supposed it didn't matter. If they were willing to pay, he'd accept.

Anything for his Dessie.

He walked for a few more minutes, ignoring the jealous looks he knew he was receiving from the other streetwalkers, before the sound of an engine hit his ears. A stretch limousine slowly drove by, but the tinted windows didn't allow Ron to see the person inside. He kept walking, and the limo kept a slow crawl beside him. Was…was the occupant following him? He came to a stop, wrapping his arms around himself in a thin attempt of comfort as the limo stopped as well. It looked like he had his answer…someone with too much money and nothing better to do it was. Better than some drunken wife beater he supposed…

Ron stood, his arms wrapped around himself, waiting for something to happen. The anticipation was like torture… Then, suddenly, the back door swung open…and Ron wished he'd been left waiting just a bit longer.

"…Well, well. It seems my deductive skills have yet to fade in my few months of incarceration. I thought those buns looked familiar…" Ron gulped as the figure took a step closer, a leer on his face and lust in his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if by buns the other man meant his hair or…something else. "Zvarri! The truth has once again been elegantly revealed to me! It's been a while, hasn't it Sir Thief?"

Ron felt a bit lightheaded at the thought that he was face to face with Luke Atmey less than half a year after all that had happened between them. He'd heard on the news that Luke had been released only two months after his twenty-five year sentence, something about new evidence being found that cleared his name… Ron wasn't sure how the older man had charmed his way out of it, but Luke was as smart as he was egotistic. He wasn't very surprised it had happened…

But the hand suddenly resting on his butt, squeezing gently? Yeah, _that_ was a bit surprising.

"M-Mister A-Atmey, err, I-I-I…" Luke smiled at him in what could almost be mistaken for kindness, but Ron knew better. This man was a murderer, a blackmailer, a sick, _twisted_ man who needed constant praise… And Ron could only wonder if he could move fast enough in those boots to outrun a limo.

"Please," Luke all but purred, the hand not currently resting on Ron's posterior grabbing his hand and kissing the back of it gallantly, "call me Luke. Now Sir Thief, you must come to my humble abode and show me all of your…little tricks. I insist."

Ron's face burned at the attention this man was giving him. He couldn't fall for it; he knew better… So why did he like it so much? Maybe because Desiree had never treated him like this? Maybe because deep down he knew he had no sexual interest in women and this was a grand opportunity to make money _and_ explore his own desires with someone he at least knew wasn't riddled with STDs? …Or maybe, just maybe, because he'd had those fantasies about his secret blackmailer commanding him in more ways than mere thievery, and here was that very man, his identity finally known, offering just that?

"You-you'll…you'll pay me, r-right?" Luke chuckled and led the younger man to his limo, his mind already filling with awful, _wonderful_ ideas involving his pretty little thief.

"Fear not, dear thief, I'll pay your weight in gold, believe me…"

* * *

Ron fidgeted against the expensive leather seats, not feeling particularly safe with the limo's privacy glass raised, separating the driver from himself and Luke. What…what if this was all a trap? What if Luke had been stalking him to try to kill him? It was his fault Luke had gotten caught after all, even if the detective had somehow gotten himself out of it. Or maybe they were back to their original relationship—blackmailer and blackmailed? Ron just didn't know if he could start again, even if Luke had found something else to hang over his head…

Luke watched Ron squirm, only imagining what was going through the boy's head. Ah, it mattered not—soon he'd get everything he'd wanted for so long. It had taken a while to track him down, and then a while longer to get him in a position of privacy. He never expected innocent—sexually at least—little Ron to turn to prostitution… Luke was just glad that he'd gotten to Ron before anyone else had. After all, murder was messy business, and it would be too much of a hassle to con his way out of every murder of anyone who'd dare touch his little thief.

But he could congratulate his genius at another time. Now he had a glorious plan to execute, and an even more glorious prize to win.

"While your nervousness is quite impressive my dear thief, you must relax! I shall be paying you handsomely after all, so you must do well to please your client! Isn't that right?"

Ron nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself. Surely, he didn't have anything to fear. Luke wasn't in jail, he seemed to have plenty of money if his limo said anything, and he certainly didn't seem angry… But why did Luke choose _him_? He hadn't thought Luke was gay… And surely with as handsome as he was, he could do better…

He tried to tell himself he did _not_ just call Luke Atmey handsome, but the damage was already done. And it was his deeply flushed face that prompted Luke to commence with his master plan.

"Now my dear thief… Whatever made you decide to take up the world's oldest profession? Surely, someone of your caliber could do far better." Ron was so flustered by the unexpected compliment that he didn't notice Luke scoot closer.

"O-Oh, well… Umm… You see… My Dessie has a bit of a…shopping addiction, and I have no money. I don't want to steal anymore, so, you know, I just kind of decided this would work…" Ah yes, the wife. He'd had a feeling she was the center of this. That money-grubbing whore… The only thing she was good for was the fact that her expensive ways had driven Ron to become Mask DeMasque, which allowed them to meet in the first place. No matter though, he was about to perform a bigger heist than Ron ever had… He'd steal the one thing keeping that woman surrounded by her fancy toys. And he fully intended to have it done within the hour.

"Tsk! My dear rival, you let that woman take advantage of your blind loyalty! Someone such as yourself deserves only the very best!" Ron still hadn't noticed the distance that was quickly closing between them as he huffed at the other man's words.

"D-don't talk about Dessie that way! And who's the best anyway? An '_Ace Detective_' who needs to resort to blackmail to become famous?" Luke was hardly phased by the younger man's words. On the contrary, he thought it was rather cute that he was pretending to have a backbone when they both knew it was merely an act.

"Precisely," Luke agreed, finally close enough to put his arm around Ron's back, effectively stopping him from moving. Ron's bright brown eyes widened as the other hand brushed over the front of his pants. "As you can plainly see, I _am_ the very best, and no one else will do. I can give you so much more than she ever could. I can give _you_ money, pamper _you_, just as you deserve. …And with the rate you're hardening, I must deduce that you aren't nearly as opposed to the idea as I'm sure you're about to say you are."

Ron's flush was a deep scarlet at this point, and it just got worse as Luke fiddled with his button. Could a blush be permanent…? He wanted to protest as Luke slowly pulled at the zipper, he really did, but he couldn't help but think back to his dreams… Waking up in the middle of the night, hard and needy, rushing to the bathroom to relieve himself desperately with the image of his blackmailer in his mind. They hadn't stopped after he'd learned of Luke. And the one time Desiree had woken up and caught him, he'd assured her he'd dreamed of her, but no, he still wasn't ready to sleep with her. She'd accepted it, probably too concerned with getting pregnant and giving up her motorcycle for a stroller to care much about having sex anyway.

…And then the feeling of rough fabric touching him snapped him almost violently from his thoughts.

Ron looked down, and sure enough, a familiar white glove was removing his penis from the confines of his tight pants and pumping it slowly. He let out a shaky breath and half-heartedly tried to move away, but Luke was physically stronger than he was, and the hand on his back held him firmly in place. Luke ran his thumb over the tip of his penis, and Ron doubted he would want to get away even if he _hated_ Luke. He'd never been touched by any hand but his own…and he loved it.

"I can see that you're fully enjoying yourself. Must I remind you that I am a master at all that I do? As you can see, I can pleasure you far more than that woman ever could. But then again, I doubt you've ever wanted her to, haven't you? My brilliant powers of deduction tell me that she was a marriage of convenience. She got your money, and you got someone to take care of you… But she hasn't done a good job, forcing you into robbery and prostitution, has she? At least I was giving you the help you needed to get that money, was I not? And getting rid of that ignorant oaf would have kept us both safe had you kept calm… But that is the past. Now for the future…"

It was hard to think with the feeling of Luke's gloved hand pumping his erection, steadily and slowly. He got the gist of it though—Dessie was using him and Luke wanted him. It was absurd of course. No matter what pretty lies Luke spun, Ron wouldn't fall for them. Okay, so he _was_ gay. True. And maybe he _did_ marry Dessie because he thought he could depend on her. Alright. And sure, he _couldn't_ rely on her… But that hardly meant he'd leave her for Luke Atmey! He tried to blame him for murder!

"Had you have been found guilty of murder, I fully intended to use my skill to free you and begin anew elsewhere. Europe perhaps? Well, I admit that even aces can make mistakes, so while that plan didn't exactly work out, the end result still can. I have connections…I can get us tickets to leave as early as tonight, no questions asked. Being poor, I can't imagine you have much to pack… Naturally, this is a plan of the utmost genius, correct?"

Ron could only moan in response as Luke fondled his scrotum along with his question. Luke took that as a confirmation that yes, he was indeed a genius.

"Excellent! I took the liberty of obtaining divorce papers for you. You can fill them out on the way to your apartment. That horrid woman shall never take advantage of you again. You shall be mine, and you shall marvel at the fact that you have an intelligent and elegant man such as myself as your lover. The best for the best as they say."

Ron shivered in pleasure as the last part was whispered in his ear. The best…yes. Luke was the best. He had to be, or else Ron wouldn't have touched himself to the man's visage so many night. He wouldn't be feeling so much pleasure right now. …He certainly wouldn't be honestly considering his words. Part of his mind told him they were lies…the other part told the first to shut the hell up. Luke was right—Dessie, no, _Desiree_ cared more about money and motorcycles than about him. She'd rather he keep up with illegal activities than for her to lose her shopping sprees. Luke was honest at least. He'd schemed so much…but he'd planned on getting him out too.

Maybe it was wrong…maybe he'd regret it…but it was time for him to start taking chances, and this was one he didn't want to pass up.

"P-Please…L-Luke… _Faster_. _M-More_!" Luke smirked and complied, knowing that he was close to winning. Ron was putty in his hands. Soon, he'd have the young man he'd wanted for so long… And there was nothing that whore could do to stop it.

"Whatever you desire…_Ron_."

The sound of his name, spoken like liquid velvet, was enough to send Ron over the edge. He came with Luke's name on his lips, spilling his semen over Luke's white glove, and specks hitting the leather interior. The older man didn't even notice. He was far too busy holding the trembling man as he rode the aftershocks of his pleasure, mentally celebrating.

He'd won, just as he knew he would.

* * *

Desiree returned home late that night, slightly upset that the cops had just caught her _again_. But…it wasn't _so_ bad. Ronnie would pay her fines. And if they really arrested her if she was caught again like they threatened, he'd pay her bail. He was great like that. Always so much money…

She was about to head up to the bedroom and get some sleep when she noticed something shiny sitting on the counter out of the corner of her eye. Curious, she walked over to the mystery items and looked them over…and dropped them with a gasp.

Ron's wedding ring clinked on the linoleum floor, and the divorce papers, already filled out, fluttered on top of it. A small note landed on top of the pile, words written on it that Desiree had a feeling she'd never forget…

_I'm leaving you for the man who framed me for murder. Please don't look for us—you won't find anything._

_PS, we were broke and they should be shutting off the power in two days. Good luck with that._

And as Desiree let out an enraged scream, Ron looked out the plane window, his hand safely in Luke's, wondering how the weather was like in England this time of year…


End file.
